


The one he loved

by Mycroffed



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (I would have a problem if it was), F/M, I don't think I actually say anything about it, I hope my Kilgrave isn't too accurate, I might have gone a bit harsh on the warnings, I'm strangely proud of this, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kilgrave's POV of the season, but I'm shipping this in a healthy way, if that's possible at all, it's Kilgrave after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/Mycroffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilgrave is desperate to try and make Jessica believe that he loves her. But what if she doesn't believe him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one he loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I know that I haven't been online for ages. And that I still need to finish the Ronin story (I will, one day.)
> 
> But I wrote a solo for twitter and I'm so incredibly proud it . Which is straaange. Anyway. Here's something from Kilgrave's point of view.
> 
> Thanks for reading, kduo'ing and commenting.

Jessie.

It was the name he went to sleep with and the name he woke up to. He had never really cared about any of his previoius flings - Jessica would insist on calling them victims, but he knew better - not the way he cared about her anyway. The man missed their little sessions. He loved to see her jump, just to see what she could do exactly. He loved to take her shopping, seeing genuine smiles light up her face as he bought something expensive for her. He loved her, period.

But then Jessica had to grow immune to him and leave him, that one day when he had told her to take care of Luke’s wife. She left him and returned to the miserable state she had been in before. (Of course he had kept an eye on her, she was one of the most important things – sorry, persons – in his life and he wasn’t ready to let go yet.) He received photos every day, most of them showed a drunk or hungover woman whose life was collapsing around her.

It was sthose moments that he couldn’t help but compare her to how she had been when she was with him, her smiles, the way she held herself. He wanted to help her get there again, get her back to her perfect self. But somehow, she wouldn’t allow him.

It’s not that he didn’t _try_ , because damn, he did. He got back into contact with her, talked to her, made sure that she knew what he wanted. He even saved her from going to prison! But did she say ‘thank you’ when he did that? No, of course not. In her head, he’d always stay the bad guy. Which was ridiculous. He wasn’t a bad guy, he was just an ex she wanted to get out of her life.

Jessica.

He almost felt like committing a murder, just so that someone would go to her and she would come looking for him. She would have to confront him, would have to talk to him again. He would see her again. And ultimately, that was what he wanted most in the world, to see her face to face, and he would do absolutely _anything_ to see her again. She was the light of his life, the one thi– person he’d change for. He loved her.

There was only one thing he knew for certain. And that was it. He loved Jessica Jones. He loved her with every fiber in his being and he would do anything for her to realize that. Even if he would end up in prison for that – or dead. At least he wouldn’t have this yearning inside of him anymore. He would give up his life for her to say that she loved him.

Jessica Jones.

Then he found Hope. She was almost as perfect as Jessica had been. All she lacked was her superpower. Hope was still pure, just like Jessica had been, once. She would still smile for him, that genuine smile that lit up her entire face. She reminded him of Jessica and that was the only reason why she could stay.

Her parents went to PI Jones, a pleasant surprise. He had never suspected that that would actually happen. And yes, she came to look for him. But right before she could find him, he gave her what felt like a victory. He gave her the brief feeling of relief when she reunited Hope with her parents, only to take it all away. He knew her well enough to know that she would do anything to prove her innocent, even though every single thing told the world that she was guilty.

He was right. She went through so much trouble to get to him, to get his powers on camera. But he was smarter than that, he was better in reading her than that. He got her to join him in her old home again, where she had once been happy. He offered her that happiness again, he offered her a chance to go back to a time when everything had been perfect. But even that was not appreciated.

She drugged him and locked him up, made him relive his past, called his parents, tried to do anything to find a cure against his powers. Yeah, like that was ever going to happen. Right then, he doubted for a moment if he really loved her. (Who was he kidding, of course he did. She was just defending herself and being feisty, just like she had always been.) He realized that he loved a feisty Jessica more than the obedient one, the one who had followed him around like a small puppy with her owner.

Even a few days later, when he was wondering out loud if he had taken the wrong sister, he was never serious. He was simply teasing her, trying to get her to come back to him. He didn’t regret anything that had brought the two of them there, next to that ship. If he could do it all over again, he wouldn’t change a single thing. He’d still sacrifice his parents for a new chance with Jessica.

But then she jumped towards him and when she put her hands around his neck, he knew that he had ultimately lost her.

PI Jones.

He loved her. He lo–


End file.
